Timeless Love
by serpentin3
Summary: When Lucy Heartfilia, Fairy Tail's beloved celestial spirit mage, makes a deal with a powerful time-controlling mage after doing her a favor, she finds herself in an alternate future, where Layla Heartfilia is still alive. Lucy, at first, is happy to have her mother back, but what if this future is too different? What if this future won't let her keep a promise she made to Natsu?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_"You have a choice." The woman said, clearly growing impatient. "It would be wise to make a decision soon, girl. I don't make these kind of deals often, and I advise you to not take this offer lightly."_

_"To see my mother again..." Lucy murmured, tears forming on the corners of her eyes. "Mama..."_

_Natsu looked at the blonde, smiling sadly. So this was it..._

_Lucy wiped away her tears, smiling brightly. "I'll do it!"_

_"Beware , Lucy Heartfilia. This decision could change your current position in the present, along with everyone else's. Are you sure?" The woman's tone was indifferent, but she spoke words of concern._

_Lucy quickly glanced at Natsu, before throwing herself at him, tackling him. Natsu didn't even hesitate before wrapping his arms around her._

_"I'll find you, wherever I'm going." Lucy promised. "I have to do this."_

_"I know," The dragon-slayer said, his eyes pricking painfully as he tried not to cry. "I'd do the same for Igneel."_

_Lucy smiled as tears threatened to fall again. "Don't stop looking for him, Natsu. Never stop searching for the one you love."_

_Natsu felt the tears stream down his face, the ache of openly letting Lucy go. "Here," He quickly wrapped his own white scarf around her. "Give it back to me wherever you're going."_

_The blonde's eyes widened at the gesture. She knew the scarf meant everything to the fire mage. __"Natsu..."_

_Lucy couldn't stop herself as her head leaned closer to him, and his head tilted in, their lips meeting for the first time- their lips meeting anyone's for the first time. But the kiss was perfect bliss._

_And when they closely broke apart, Lucy cupped his face, mumbled, "I'm sure,", before kissing Natsu again, a single teardrop trickling down her cheek, as her whole body shone with a brilliant light, before she was gone completely. Natsu openly sobbed, and the woman gave the dragon-slayer a pitying glance. And then the whole world was bathed in a luminous glow, before all was still._

* * *

**A/N: Hi everyone! This is my second fanfiction, and I hope you like it! I currently have another Nalu fanfiction, called "Beneath the Lies" in an A/U, but I got this idea, and even though I have homework and another story I'm writing, I decided to put this idea into words. It's confusing now, but you'll soon figure out the story behind it. Hope you liked it and please review!**


	2. Layla Heartfilia

**Chapter One**

**Layla Heartfilia**

Lucy's eyes fluttered open to see a fancy gold and pink ceiling. She sat up, taking in the room's elegance and expense. It was her old room, back in the Heartfilia mansion, where her single window overlooked her mother's grave. But now, that spot was gone, like the ache in her heart. Losing her mother had been a painful ordeal, one which Lucy never fully recovered from. Her thoughts then turned to Natsu. They had kissed—a last desperate good-bye, which had left the blonde dazed and confused. He loved her. Lucy smiled, a wide smile bigger and brighter than the rest. She was in a world with Layla Heartfilia, and Natsu loved her. _What could be better?_

The celestial mage was so lost in her thoughts, that she didn't notice the woman come through the doorway. She bore a great resemblance to Lucy, her older face still one of beauty.

"You're awake," Layla Heartfilia remarked, with obvious surprise. "I thought I'd have to wake you."

Lucy turned to her mother, tears already streaming down her face. She hugged the woman, sobbing into her shoulder.

Layla gently removed the girl. "What do you want, Lucy?" Her tone was nice enough, but her eyes sparked with annoyance.

"Wha-what?" Lucy spluttered, not bothering to wipe her tears.

Layla dropped the kindly voice. "This isn't the first time you've cried crocodile tears." She sighs. "What do you want, Lucy? A new lacrima-powered car?"

"N-no!" Lucy cried, hurt that her mother would think so lowly of her. _But,_ she thought, _what did she say again?_ _"This isn't the first time you've cried crocodile tears." Just what kind of person have I been?_

Layla gave the teenager a dubious look, before continuing. "But I'm glad you're up early at any rate. You'll have to take the train today."

_Train?_ "Take a train where?"

Layla gave Lucy a strange look. "School, of course. I convinced the king to start a **R**oyal **E**ducation **F**oundation, where magic is only allowed to be used by guild members and adolescents under the age of 18 must receive some form of education, over ten years ago."

_Guild..._ Lucy checked quickly, before sighing in relief. She was still in her outfit before she time-traveled, her pink Fairy Tail stamp on her palm, keys and whip at her side, and Natsu's scarf wrapped tightly around her neck.

Layla noticed the stamp, and she was surprised. "You have a guild stamp?!"

"I'm a Fairy Tail wizard!" The proud mage announced.

Her mother's face relaxed. "That's not very shocking. Fairy Tail is the weakest guild, capable of being the strongest, but their teamwork is horrible."

_Horrible teamwork? Fairy Tail?! Just what kind of future did Fairy Tail have?_

"Well that's about to change!" Lucy said determinedly.

Layla's eyes softened at seeing Lucy's face, but then turned away with a guilty look. Lucy didn't even have to ask why; she knew her mother still believed her daughter was faking.

The older blonde sighed and proceeded to stand. "Anyways, Lucy, your uniform is in the closet, and breakfast is on the first floor."

Lucy didn't look at Layla as she whispered quietly, "Thank you... Mama..." Her unspoken words hung in the air like a heavy mist. _Even if you don't believe me, I'll never stop trying to earn your trust... Because I have my Mama back!_

* * *

Layla Heartfilia was crying. She had just gone to wake up her daughter, whom she thought was sleeping in again, but was shocked to see the younger blonde was already awake. And that look on her face, the bright smile that Layla had desperately missed these past ten years. And when Lucy saw her mother, she started crying, and hugged Layla. The sight had broken the mother's heart, and she wished nothing more than to stroke her daughter's head and whisper words of comfort. _But,_ Layla thought sadly, while wiping away her tears, _it's too good to be true. Lucy is just acting, like she always has. I've spoiled her too much. I thought she'd be responsible enough to not take advantage of the fact that I love her— Jude loved her too._ Layla's thoughts then turned to Fairy Tail. Its members fought all the time, and did their missions horribly, destroying nearly everything. They were powerful, no doubt about it, but their teamwork was... lacking. Greatly. _But how did Lucy join? I quit teaching her after the REF__..._ _Could she have found a new magic?_ Layla shook her head. _Impossible. And I saw her keys. She has ten Zodiacs! And a spirit whip._ Layla rubbed her temples tiredly. And then Lucy had thanked her. It was a soft murmur, not meant to be heard, but she had. That was when the usually calm and composed mother had broken down, crying. It was the desperate hope that Lucy, her sweet, honest, innocent, smiling Lucy was back. But it was impossible. So, in the comfort of her own isolated room, Layla cried alone.

* * *

**A/N: My chapters will be kind of short in the beginning, but I'm hoping they'll gradually elongate. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter! Reviews and constructive criticism would be extremely helpful. And check out my other story, Beneath the Lies, another Nalu fanfic.**


	3. Wendy Marvell

**Chapter Two**

**Wendy Marvell**

The train ride was quiet. Other passengers eyed Lucy warily, but none spoke. Lucy fiddled nervously with the hem of her uniform's plaid skirt. She had a pale pink bag on her back, prepacked courtesy of a maid, and her keys were hung on a golden chain, tucked safely under the collar of her white shirt, along with Natsu's scarf. Now and then Lucy would finger it for comfort, and the train would sometimes stop at other stations to pick up additional passengers. At one particular station, a young dark blue haired girl nervously approached the zoned out blonde.

"What?" Lucy snapped her head up, tensed and alert.

"I was asking if I could please sit by you, Miss Heartfilia. Everywhere else is full." Replied the shy voice of Wendy Marvell. She was the same Wendy Lucy remembered, Carla a mere bundle of white fur, wrapped protectively by her young owner's hands.

"Ah!" Lucy said, smiling. "Of course, Wendy! No need to ask!"

Wendy returned the smile shyly, and took a seat by the celestial spirit mage.

"Ne, Wendy," Lucy said suddenly. "Would you mind answering a question of mine? It might sound a little strange."

"Of course, Miss Heartfilia. Would it be alright if I asked one myself?" Wendy asked nervously.

"Of course!" The blonde replied kindly. "And please, just call me Lucy. Miss Heartfilia sounds too formal."

"How do you know my name, Lucy?"

The celestial spirit mage's face suddenly became slack as realization dawned on her that she used such familiarity with Wendy, who probably just encountered her for the first time. She scratched her neck sheepishly, choosing to reply honestly. "If I told you the truth, Wendy, you might not believe me."

The sky dragon slayer looked at Lucy curiously. "I'll believe you, Lucy. Somehow, I feel as if I can trust you." She looked down, embarrassed.

Lucy hesitated. "First, Wendy, I want to ask you. How did I treat you before?"

"Before?" Wendy displayed her apparent confusion through a slight inclination of her head. "I'm afraid I don't understand, Lucy."

"I... Um... Before today... What kind of person did you see me as? And how did I act towards you? Be honest, please. I won't be offended."

"O-oh..." Wendy averted her eyes. "Well... You... Um... Kinda ignored me whenever I'd say hello. And... Uh... You've never been quite friendly and open to others. Ah... And... People called you a 'spoiled rich girl'..."

Lucy looked down sadly. "I figured just as much. I'm sorry for being so brusque." Tears brimmed at the corner of her brown eyes, and she wiped them away.

The blunette gave the older girl a soft smile. "I forgive you, Lucy. You're very nice now."

The blonde brightened at that prospect, flashing the other girl a beam. "Thank you!"

The train screeched to a stop at Magnolia's station, and Lucy proceeded to step out, Wendy following closely behind.

"You go to Magnolia High too?" Lucy questioned Wendy excitedly.

The dragon-slayer nodded as they weaved through the crowd to walk through the town. "We share a few classes."

Wendy tended to Carla for a moment, who was waking up, and the roused Exceed demanded an explanation. Wendy pleaded with Lucy as well, and there was something in the innocent girl's eyes that Lucy simply couldn't refuse.

"I'm not from this time." Lucy blurted out. She clamped a hand over her mouth, but the look of shock on Wendy's face told her the younger girl had already registered her words.

Lucy, after thoroughly checking there were no eavesdroppers, quietly explained the scenario. "We're nakama back in my world." She finished softly.

"And in this world too!" Wendy chirped. "It may sound a little far-fetched, but I don't think you'd lie to me. May I call you Lucy-nee?"

Lucy nearly cried again. "Of course, Wendy,"

"Sorry to ruin the moment," Carla said, padding up to Lucy's side. "But we're here."

Magnolia High was in the place of Fairy Tail's guild. It's grandeur was in comparison to Lucy's mansion admittedly, and it had a bit of the usual Fairy Tail spirit hanging in the air.

"You're schedule must be in your bag, Nee-san," Wendy whispered to the awestruck blonde.

Lucy snapped out of her daze. "Hey, Wendy, do you know anyone by the name of Natsu Dragneel? Pink hair, though he insists it's salmon, wears a scaly scarf given by his dragon father Igneel, who disappeared July 7, X777, and has an annoying but adorable blue Exceed named Happy, who happens to be in love Carla?"

Wendy blinked at the amount of information. "Natsu...? Yeah, he's pretty well known. He goes here too. But... You might want to see for yourself. Here he comes."

Lucy's brown eyes widened as she saw the familiar shock of pink hair, bobbing up and down through the crowd. "Natsu..."

* * *

**A/N: I tried not too make it seem like Lucy just explained her situation and Wendy was nonchalant about it, but I'm not very good with subtly. Wendy is a trusting girl, though, and Lucy spent nearly the whole walk pouring out her heart to Wendy. What I guess will happen in these chapters is that Lucy will encounter a person from her "past" so to say, and either restrengthen their bonds of friendship, or attempt to. Not saying this is every chapter, though, because the next one is a little different. And please review, favorite, follow, whatever! And check out my other story Beneath the Lies!**


	4. Staying Strong

**Chapter Three**

**Staying Strong**

Natsu Dragneel was strolling down the streets of Magnolia, on his way to school, and his head jerked up when heard his name uttered. Sure, his name was spoken plenty of times by people. He had quite the reputation at Magnolia High—constantly getting into fights, playing with girls' hearts. He didn't dare do anything too drastic, but he had his fun. But he never had heard his name spoken in such a soft, tender, caring voice.

Lucy Heartfilia was an interesting one. She was rich, spoiled, rude, and far too calculative and cunning for Natsu's entertainment. He had never bothered to go after her, or pay her much attention, although she was fairly pretty and had a rather curvaceous body.

But now, he stared at her. Her eyes were sparkling so much, Natsu felt that the poor girl was going to start crying right then and there.

Wendy Marvell, the small blue-haired girl who had skipped two grades, was at the blonde's side, looking at her with worry in her eyes. Her white Exceed, Carla, whom Natsu knew Happy had a crush on, sported a similar look.

_Since when has Lucy Heartfilia been the center of everyone's concern?_ As far as he knew, she was a downright bitch to everyone.

"Come on, Nee-san," Wendy murmured softly, but Natsu's keen dragon-slayer ears picked up the sound.

"But Natsu..." The girl mumbled, turning her head to the younger one.

"He isn't the Natsu you know," Carla said, almost pityingly.

That surprised Natsu. _Lucy Heartfilia knows me... But not me? And Carla, who usually flat-out ignores Happy, is showing concern? What is going on?_

Natsu broke out of his thoughts when a cold shoulder bumped into his side. The shoulder was literally freezing. The dragon-slayer whipped around furiously, ready to burn the culprit, but his flames died down when he saw who it was. Gray Fullbuster. He and Gray used to be best friends who fought all the time, but that changed after Fantasia... Natsu shook his head. He didn't like thinking about that. It was only a year back, and it gave Natsu a bad taste in his mouth. The dragon-slayer looked back into the crowd, trying to spot Lucy Heartfilia again. She was talking to Erza Scarlet. _Nevermind_, he thought, looking away disconcertingly. Erza was a close friend of Gray's, and another one of Natsu's "frienemies". Natsu had quit talking to nearly all Fairy Tail members after Fantasia. His fist clenched at the memory, which plunged him into the vision before he could push it away.

_A flash of thunder, a dragon's roar, then a voice whispering, "Nakama stands together." Erza screaming in agony, Gray shedding a single tear, and Natsu howling in fury. And then a bright golden light, and Makarov Dreyar turning into a giant, shouting at Laxaus, who finally collapses on the ground. But Makarov suddenly gasps in pain, stretching a feeble hand, before he falls. And he doesn't stir._

* * *

"Nee-san?" Wendy asked, concern laced in her soft voice.

Lucy snapped out of her daze, brushing away the tears that had begun brimming in her eyes. "Sorry, Wendy. It hurts... And I made a promise to my Natsu." It made her feel a little better, saying "my Natsu", but the feeling quickly dispersed after Lucy thought, again, of how she'd never see him again.

"Natsu-san used to be nice and caring, but I heard everything changed after Fantasia." The sky dragon-slayer murmured sadly. "Master Makarov fell into a coma after it, and Erza-san took control. Natsu-san blamed himself, and Erza-san and Gray-san and him got into a big argument. Natsu-san stopped talking to them altogether."

Lucy bit her lip worriedly. Would there be any chance in getting the Natsu she knew and loved back? _If I'm going to be in this world, I'll have have to try!_ She thought determinedly.

"Anyways," Carla said in a-matter-a-fact tone. "You have other things to be concerned about. Erza, for one thing. She seemed awfully suspicious after you greeted her so kindly. You're not exactly known to be the nicest person."

Lucy winced as Wendy scolded the Exceed.

The white cat sniffed distastefully. "It's true though. People will think something's up when you suddenly become nice. You were always rude to Wendy."

"I'm sorry, Wendy," Lucy whispered softly, turning her back so they wouldn't see the tears.

"Carla!" Wendy cried, distraught. "You hurt Nee-san's feelings!"

"You'll have to toughen up, I'm afraid," Carla said, unapologetic. "You're going to face a lot worse than an indifferent cat."

"You're right," Lucy's features hardened. "I've got to stay strong for Natsu." She wiped her face, like nothing had happened. "What class did you say I had next?"

* * *

**A/N: So...? What'd you think? Good, bad, too fast, Lucy too depressing? Any constructive criticism would be appreciated, but I'm getting an editor soon. An editor being one of my classmates. Still, I could use the feedback. Chapter Four is nearly ready to be published, so be ready, but I also have to work on my other story, which you should check out by the way, Beneath the Lies. It includes another encounter with Natsu, this one was more of a partial one. Anyways, don't forget to review! I love to hear what everyone thinks!**


	5. Erza Scarlet

**Chapter Four**

**Erza Scarlet**

Wendy marveled at Lucy's resolve. She was so determined and strong, not letting the guilt eat her from the inside, although she was carrying such a heavy burden. As said girl politely excused herself after getting directions to the nearest restroom, Wendy whispered softly to Carla,

"I wish I could be more like her."

"Like who?" A voice said from behind the blue-haired girl, causing her to squeal and fall down.

Romeo Conbolt offered a hand to help the clumsy dragon-slayer up, and she took it gratefully.

"Romeo, you scared me!" Wendy cried, ignoring the blush on her face.

The fire mage looked sincerely apologetic. "Sorry, Wendy. You wish you could be more like who?"

"Lucy-san, though she lets me call her Lucy-nee."

Romeo blanched. "Lucy Heartfilia?!"

"She's changed, Romeo! She's very nice." Wendy argued.

"She has?" Another male voice, deeper and huskier, called from beside Romeo.

"Natsu-nii?" Romeo breathed, pure admiration reflecting in his wide eyes.

"Natsu-san..." Wendy murmured. It was one of the first times Natsu had spoken to her.

"Lucy Heartfilia has changed?"

Natsu Dragneel wasn't one for rules. His collar was unbuttoned, tie missing. His sleeves were rolled partially up to reveal solid muscles. His pink hair was spiked as usual, sun-glasses over his otherwise penetrating onyx eyes.

"According to Wendy." Romeo answered, almost instantaneously.

"Is that right?" The fire dragon-slayer adjusted his shades to peer down at said girl.

"Yes," Wendy said, feeling braver. "It is."

"I'm curious." Natsu leaned closer. "Care to explain?"

The sky dragon-slayer cringed at the older boy's close proximity.

"Hey! Back off!"

_Lucy. Thank Mavis! _Wendy sighed in relief.

"I said back off. You're bothering my little sister here." Lucy repeated more firmly.

Natsu raised his hands up in a mock surrender. "You got me Heartfilia. You know, you've gotten a lot more interesting all of a sudden."

The tears and cry of anguish or just even the flinch Wendy was expecting didn't come. Instead, her sister just looked tiredly at the dragon-slayer.

"Yeah, I'll bet I have." She turned to Wendy. "Where did you say first period was?"

* * *

Natsu's eye twitched from behind his shades. He wasn't used to girls just flat-out ignoring him, and he definitely wasn't used to having them looking so... Depressed. Especially when they saw his face. Okay. Scratch that. He wasn't used to them ignoring him and looking so gloomy BEFORE he broke up with them. And since when was Lucy Heartfilia so defensive of her friends? And since when did she have friends? Or even a sister? Whatever had occurred, Natsu didn't doubt Wendy Marvell's words-Lucy Heartfilia had changed. Natsu smirked. She was getting a lot more interesting.

* * *

"Miss Heartfilia, please take your seat. And what on earth is so jaw-dropping?"

Lucy closed her mouth, and sat down at the closest desk, with a sharp intake of breath. She hadn't meant to act so surprised, but when she saw THE Gildarts with normal arms and legs and a button-down collared shirt with a tie, she couldn't help but stare in shock. _What happened to Gildarts? _Lucy thought, blinking rapidly to make sure she wasn't seeing things. This was not the occasional flirt, overprotective dad, mega ass-whooping Gildarts Lucy knew. This was boring, coffee-smelling, nose-picking Gildarts.

"Excuse me, this is my seat." An authoritative voice rang out from behind Lucy.

"Erza!"

The red-haired girl frowned at the familiarity of Lucy's tone. "Your seat is beside mine." There was a cold edge in her voice.

"O-oh." The blonde shifted over a seat.

Erza proceeded to writing in her planner in a neat cursive, not talking to Lucy.

The stellar-spirit mage shifted awkwardly. "Um... What are we supposed to be doing?"

"Responding to the question on the board." The coolness in her tone was evident.

Lucy glanced at the question—a complicated Precalculus question, before quickly scrawling an answer in neat handwriting in her designated notebook.

"Miss Heartfilia! Answer, please." Gildarts called, after a moment of silence.

"3733.345 cubic units."

Erza blinked, before—

"Correct. Now open your textbooks to page..."

"You copied from me!" Erza hissed angrily.

"What?" Lucy looked at the Re-quip mage incredulously.

"You copied my answer Heartfilia! I should report you!"

"I didn't I promise! And a celestial spirit mage, especially one of Fairy Tail never breaks her promises!"

Erza froze, and Lucy silently kicked herself.

"What did you say?"

"I-I said a Heartfilia never breaks a promise." She felt guilty for lying, especially to Erza, but she couldn't be sure this Erza would trust her.

Luckily, Titania relaxed. "I thought you said something else. Alright, I'll take your word for it that you didn't copy off of me. Our answers weren't the same anyways. I'm sorry for my rude behavior. I won't press you to it, but you have changed... Heartfilia."

The blonde positively beamed. "That's alright Erza! I understand you're suspicion. And... You're right. I have changed."

As she said those words, Lucy knew they were true. Because her whole life had changed. For the better or the worse.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone. It's been awhile, and I apologize for that. Life has been kind of hectic, and I went through this whole phase of writer's block. There was not a week all this time when I wouldn't log in and open my docs. But I would just sit there and that stupid line would just keep blinking, as if taunting me. And then I'd give up and just start reading or whatnot. But then today I was scrolling through the Fairy Tail community on Google+ and I suddenly had the urge to write. So I did. Anyways, now that that barrier has been broken through, expect more frequent updates. My other story, Beneath the Lies, is being rewritten, so that's why that's not being updated. Don't forget to review and all! But I probably don't deserve it... Until next time!**


End file.
